1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screens for projection systems, and, more specifically, but not limited to, projection television screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A projection television screen having moderately high resolution and good mechanical stability is described in the paper "Ultra-wide Viewing Angle Rear Projection TV Screen" by R. Bradley, J. Goldenberg, and T. S. McKechnie, Proceedings IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 31, pp. 185-193, August 1985. FIG. 1 is reproduced from this article. It will be noted that the front element is quite thick, the thickness being expressly chosen to resist warp caused by temperature and/or humidity variations. Spheres are incorporated throughout the front element to diffuse the light. A relatively thin Fresnel lens has an active surface which lies nearest to the viewing audience. The front lenticular portion of the screen is laminated to the bulk diffusing portions to create optical contact between the two and thus minimize reflections from the interface.
In the article "Diffraction Analysis of Bulk Diffusers for Projection Screen Applications" Journal of the Optical Society of America Volume 1, Number 12, December 1985, the inventors of the present invention analyze bulk diffusers by scalar diffraction theory. This article is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application to constitute a part thereof.